With the increasing use of mobile devices, there is an explosion in the amount of user generated content such as, for example, audio and video recordings. Further, while social media technologies have been developed to enable users to share such user generated content with other users, there exist several limitations.
For instance, a user may be able to readily share a captured content with other users who are connected to the user on a social networking platform. However, other users who may be outside the social network may not be able to consume the captured content, even when the user may have provided public access to the captured content. This is due to the huge amount of online content currently available which makes it a daunting task for users to discover content that may be of interest.
Secondly, user generated content relating to a common topic, event or theme may be captured by several users who may not necessarily be connected to each other on social network platforms. However, a large number of users would prefer to have access to such a collection of user generated content.
Existing technologies allow users to upload user generated content onto a web server which are then categorized using, for example, tags and made available for other users through a search interface. However, searching the huge number of user generated content that may correspond to a common topic or event is a burdensome and time consuming task for users.
An example of user generated content includes live audio and video streams. Further, sharing a live video and/or audio feed from a smart mobile device on a data network such as the Internet, is rapidly gaining popularity. Social networks are promoting this feature to enable users to share their individual live streams with friends and followers. Discovering a single live stream is initiated by a person's live stream showing up in the social network feed of a user that follows them. Therefore, to discover one or more live streams generally requires following a number of individuals or companies on a social network and has nothing to do with the user seeking specific content, relation, or origin location of the live streams.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems for aggregating content, such as for example, user generated content streams and providing it to users in a manner that overcomes one or more of the above mentioned drawbacks.